Harry Potter: Double Rider and the Goblet of Fire By Potterformers
by Potterformers
Summary: See Authors page for summary
1. Pro log-The newest rider

**Harry Potter: **

**Double Rider and the Goblet of Fire**

**By Potterformers**

_**Pro log-The newest rider**_

2 weeks after Harry return from his 3rd year of Hogwarts and he was absolutely miserable as he had been: forced to return to his prison he called his relatives house, worried about whether Sirius was alright and more importantly, why must he live with uncaring, unloving and the most hateful pricks on the planet. While doing the outside chores, well punishments he'd received from the Dursleys because they were forced to keep him for another year, Harry was mowing the lawn with a frankly over-and unnecessary sized lawnmower for the area, when 2 owls landed on the handle bars, before 1 immediately did an impression of a bat by hanging upside down, while the other fluttered around like a humming bird on Viagra and ecstasy: 1 was; brown going grey and half dead, while the 2nd was: the size of a small ball covered with fuzz and after plucking the bird from the air, Harry removed the letters from both of them and then place the old one on the lip of the birdbath where it drank its fill of water, and then head back to the Burrow with Pigwidgeon whom Harry had thrown back into the air.

2 minutes after the birds were out of sight, Petunia headed out and found that Harry was done with the mowing, so therefore she barked another order, "Boy you'll be cooking for a party tonight and I want you to cook lobster with garden, Greek and potato salads, dressed with garlic butter," she then reach into her purse she brought and handed Harry just enough money to pay for the food plus a moderately sized dessert, "This is all you'll get, also get a large dessert and hurry back as well you've still got chores to finish," she ended. After pocketing the money, Harry jumped the fence and made his way to the closest supermarket, getting there was fine, but leaving there was awkward, as the shop became surrounded by creatures that looked as though they were clad in skeleton designed battle uniforms, as they advanced Harry began to draw his wand, but then remembered the statue of secrecy and return it to his pocket. While looking around, Harry notice they had a martial arts guarding pose to them and deduced that they fight hand to hand, luckily for Harry he was gifted with it himself, so he retrieved a pair of charmed dragonhide fighting gloves from his pocket and slid them on his hands, before he dashed into action, where he threw a right hook into the gut of one that had been taunting a little boy and his mother, causing the Grunt Dopant to fly off the ground and crash into the wall on the opposite side of the food court then it evaporated, then a fight ensued with all attacks centred on Harry.

(A/N The grunt dopants are my version of the Masquerade Dopants. Harrys fighting gloves are charmed with: Strength enhancers, banishing charms and explosive hexes [its voice activated]. He also wore charmed shoes to increase his speed and jumping capacity.)

As the fight was still going strong, while in a castle - well a school really, Albus Dumbledore was busy setting up for the Triwizard tournament, when an alarm blared from the monitoring equipment that showed Harrys safety, disturbed Albus abandoned his work, crossed the room picked up the item and pressed it to a viewing glass and saw: nothing but static, as if it was something interfering with the signal. While back at the fight, Harry had the upper hand, as his skills were more superior and it didn't take much to defeat them, but they were pretty much endless and Harry was starting to show signs of fatigue, which was when a computerized voice sounded, "Skull, Maximum Drive," then there was a long pause before another voice sounded, "Skull Punisher, Rapid Fire," as several bolts of energy flew into the air and disburse into several smaller bolts and rained down on the grunts, eradicating them instantly. When Harry looked to see where the voice came from, he saw: someone whom could only be described as an armoured Ghost Rider with compound eyes, wearing a white fedora, aiming a modified magnum pistol and standing near a modified Honda CBR1000RR, recognising the person Harry asked, "Kamen Rider Skull?" when Skull nods and said, "Yes! We'll talk later, Skull shot," as he fired off another shot, this time at a large goblin like form, hitting it in the chest, as Harry then hits it in the head with at light pole he tore out of the ground, during the fight sending the creature to the floor, then Harry then picked up the goblin, as Skull loaded a U.S.B. like device into his magnum to which it yelled, "Skull, Maximum Drive," and then after Harry threw the monster into the air, Skull aimed and commanded, "Skull Punisher, Explosive shot," firing off a meteor sized ball of energy which struck the target dead, then Harry used his charmed boots to leap in the air, thrusting his fist forward and yelled the command code, "Meteor Grenade," activating the explosion hex as he hit the creature, before somersaulting to the ground.

2 minutes after the explosions dissipated, skeleton designed U.S.B ejected from the creature and shattered, while the creature itself morphed back into a human form and landed in the arms of Kamen Rider Skull. After 10 minutes of crowd control, Harry heard a disengaging sound and turned towards Skull just in time to see the suit shatter and vanish, leaving a Middle Aged Asian man facing him saying, "My name Sokichi Narumi, those were nice moves," "Thank you sir, and my name is Harry Potter," as he shook the previously extended hand, Sokichi now in thought looked at Harry before offering, "Mr. Potter, I'm looking to train a new Kamen Rider, are you interested?" nodding emphatically, Harry says, "Yes!" at that Sokichi said, "Good, now lets get to your home to retrieve your gear then head to my Dojo," Harry had shook his head and replied, "No need to sir I've got everything of importance in this," as he reveal a shrunken trunk, before adding, "But they need me to cook them dinner for tonight," this caused a frown to appear of Sokichis face at the many bag Harry was now in the process of retrieving, before Harry ended with, "but I'll leave a note saying do it yourself you lazy buggers," then accompanied his new mentor back number 4 and leaving the shopping on the doorstep with the note, then he hopped on the back of the Honda and left for the dojo.

It has been three months since Harry became Sokichis apprentice, and Hedwig whom found him on the second day after her master left, flew in through a large window of Harrys new room with letters from his friends: Ron and Hermione, with news of the wizarding world, since he stayed out of it, 5 minutes later Harry returned from his workout to find that Hedwig had returned from his friends and while giving her an owl treat, Harry removed the letters Hedwig was holding and read the neat script of Hermiones letter, which only expressed her concerns of his own homework and how well he had done them, although little did she know was that Harry gain access to the Gaia Library: with its infinite number of shelves full of automatically updating books on every subject in the known world - including magical schooling subjects, Harry completed his work within 2 weeks and was able to concentrate on his sensai's teachings, and then finally there was the messy scrawl of Ron whom was complaining about how long it would take 'til the Quidditch World cup Harry and Sokichi was invited to, to start. After reading both letters, Harry shook his head at Ron's impatient ness and wrote off the replies to his friends, before heading for his morning martial arts class. As Harry was heading for the dojo, he was thinking of how much better his life became: he grew taller, toned up in the muscles and grown a nice six-pack, ate more often and was healthier.

As Harry made it down to the change rooms, he changed into his Martial arts Gi and entered the main dojo, to see his sensei talking to someone that looked as though she was wrapped head to toe in bandages, wearing a black suede coat, a black fedora and sunglasses, they were standing near a work table which was sporting a large black shelled briefcase, once they heard the change room doors shut, they turned to the sound and saw Harry, Sokichi then called, "Harry come over here and meet Shroud," at that Harry advance towards them and introduced himself, all the time the conversation was going on, Harry kept staring at the case feeling drawn to it and that's when Shroud said, "Go on Harry, the contents are your property now," looking bewildered Harry snapped the locks and opened the case to reveal: a Driver which was a double sided one rather than the single side one of Sokichi and 20 Gaia Memories of different colours all of which had a stylised letter on the faces. After 15 minutes Sokichi told Harry, "Okay Harry, lets do a transformation test," after a short pause continued, "Place the Dual Driver on your waste and select 2 memories,' after doing as instructed, Harry then acted on instinct and activated the memories as a voices sounded, "Elemental," from the multi-collared one with a gold tip and a, "Spellcaster," from a gold and crimson one with a silver tip, then crossing his hands over one another and then inserted them into the corresponding driver slots, then Harry commanded, "Transform," as he activated the driver when it voiced, "Elemental, Spellcaster," causing a mini cyclone to flood over his body and once the cyclone subsided leaving Harry in a double sided armour: the left side; was white with the different elements symbols embossed on the arm, while the right side; was gold with crimson accents with wand holsters on the arm and leg and on both sides were dark gold cuffs and hems.


	2. Chapter 1-Return to the Burrow

_**Chapter 1-Return to the Burrow, Dumbledores visit and McGonagalls council**_

1 month after Harry became Kamen Rider: Double Rider and he had been making a name for himself, as he helped with the raids conducted by the Aurors and defended muggles against Dopants. As the day finally came to when Harry and Sokichi were to head to the Burrow, so they had one last training session, where they duelled to a tie and then headed for the showers. After the showers they got changed into their formal casual clothes with Sokichi in: a crisp muggle detective suit and wearing his fedora hat, while Harry wore; black cargo pants, green long sleeved shirt under a red vest with gold piping and soft brown combat boots, and after packing his trunk as he was staying at the Weasley the rest of the school holidays there before heading back to school, Harry pressed a rune he added over from the last year of school, so the trunk shrunk in size and weight, to be pocketed and once he'd finish, Harry headed for the Garage, where he hopped on his own motorbike a heavy modified and charmed Kawasaki Ninja (insert whatever model you like) started the engine and with a roar of the engine headed off to the Burrow, with Sokichi in pursuit.

Sitting the family room of the Burrow, Albus Dumbledore sat consuming a rather delicious cup of tea waiting for the arrival of Harry as he wanted to know why he was not at the Dursleys, when a roar of muggle engines sounded from the drive way, unconcerned by it he remained in the room staring at the fire, thinking it would there was how Harry would arrive from. Meanwhile Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny were sitting on the front porch, as the two formers shared stories of their jobs to the latters when they heard the sounds of the Skull boiler and Dual boiler engines, their heads whipped around to see the bikes heading towards the Burrow and saw them, Ron whom had been in contact with Harry knew it was them and said, "Bill tell Dumbledore that Harry has arrived," as Bill headed inside to tell Dumbledore, the Bikes pulled to a stop just a few meters from them, then Harry swung his leg over the bike and dismounted, that was when his friends realized: that he had grown several inches, toned up and looked more healthier, then Harry removed his helmet, revealing his older face to his friends and then went to great them.

Shaking Rons hand Harry said, "Ron how are you mate," before turning to a redhead with several burns on his exposed hands, before deducing it was Charlie and said, "You must be Charlie, it is nice to meet you," extending his hand, which Charlie had shook and Harry asked, "So How is Norbert doing?" he paused before continuing with, "Or rather Norberta? Since He was actually a she," "She good but feisty Harry!" responded Charlie, but Ron just looked dumbfounded as he thought Norberta was a guy, until Harry put him out of his misery saying, "Ron, Norberta was a girl because she was more vicious and an early fire breather," in explanation, then Harry moved to Hermione whom came out of the house when she heard the bikes approach and gave her a brother-sister hug, saying, "Hermione good to see you sis," and after that Harry moved to the youngest Weasley and when his green eyes met her brown, Harrys heart began to pump faster, but not debilitating so, as he was able to sweep her into a big hug, that lifted her off the ground, also turning her cheeks a slight pink colour, before lowering to the down and giving her a kiss on the pink cheek, turning her a dark crimson. By the time Ginny got her blush under control Bill, Arthur, Molly and Dumbledore joined them outside, though while ignoring Dumbledores attempts to ask questions, Harry greeted Molly and Arthur (the former been bear hugged him by the latter former), introduced himself to Bill and introduced Sokichi to them.

Minutes later in the Burrows lounge room, in the Harry, his Sensei and true family, along with Albus Dumbledore whom was deciding how to ask Harry to return under the protection of the blood wards, when Harry cut his thoughts short saying, "Don't even bother Headmaster, I'll never return to those slave driving excuses for human beings," as he expertly read Dumbledores face, who responded, "But Harry, you must return to the Dursleys it is..." but he was cut off by this time by Sokichi whom said, "Safe ha, that is a laugh Dumbledore, he was everything but safe for 13 years or at least not mentally," then paused to get the nod from Harry, "Or couldn't you identify a case of child abuse?" as the question left his lips Molly Weasley gasped and turned a furious glare at Dumbledore, she could see the abuse Harry suffered, but couldn't get Dumbledore to see it, but Dumbledore seemed to frown before responding, "But Petunia is your Fam-..." this time he was interrupted by Harry stating, "Those worthless excuses for humans act in a way that says that what Voldemort says is true and would turn me into the next Voldemort, Dumbledore and those people are not my family, and as I said, 'I'll never return to those slave driving excuses for human beings,' if you can call what they've done to me humane?" with the question unanswered Harry said, "You've got no right to say where I take up residence," at Dumbledores be willed look Harry elaborates, "I've filed for emancipation 2 years ago, had nowhere to go then and Sokichi now I do," sighing in defeat Dumbledore began to head out threw the floo, saying to Harry, "Harry, Professor McGonagall wishes to speak to about the Elective correspondence courses you've been taking!" in a confused tone, one that said why weren't the blocks I've placed on him working, before disappearing threw the fire place with an emerald flash.

An hour after Harrys talk with Dumbledore and the house returned back to its usual pace, but parts of the conversation still weighed heavily in Hermiones mind and questioned Harry (Whom was finally starting to win a chess match), "Harry what did the headmaster mean by, 'Elective correspondence courses,'?" Harry after using his rook to take out Rons bishop, turns to Hermione and replies, "I've been taking some third year electives courses by correspondence since the summer before my second year!" at confused look on Rons face, combined with the look of shock on Hermiones, Harry continues, "I had gotten extremely bored at the Dursleys over each summer and they don't give me enough chores to do, so I wrote to Professor McGonagall and she made the suggestion, as well as set it up with the ministry," now Hermione was out of her stupefied state, began to ask a barrage of questions like 'What have you signed up for?' and 'How well are your grades?' to which Harry answers, "Well to the first one: Muggle Defense, Ancient Runes, Wards Construction and Destruction, and Wandless/Wordless magic! And as for the second question well," as he cut himself off, he raised his hand and traced the Japanese rune for light in the air, causing a golden ball of light to appear, which shocked Hermione into feinting with a loud thump to the floor and Ron to lose his concentration, then at that point Harry got up and headed to Hermiones side, tracing the Japanese rune for revive with his finger over Hermiones heart waking her up and as Hermiones eyes began to flutter open, Harry extended a hand to help her up. After Hermione was on her feet again she began a barrage of questions, all of which got answered, satisfied her and made her resolve to do the same.

It got to a week before the Quidditch world cup was to start and Harry, Hermione and Ron got into a routine of: Harry training in Martial Arts with Sokichi, Bill and Charlie, while Hermione would read with Percy and Ron would eat, sleep and badger people into a game of chess, as well as get pestered by Hermione and his parents - well his Mother more so - to do his homework, but he'd kept refusing so much that he'd gone navy blue in the face while saying, "It's the school holidays, it's unnatural to work during the holidays," then flinched at the glares given to him by: Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Harry (Who sees the need for the holidays studies). At the two days before mark, Professor McGonagall appeared from the fireplace and greeted Molly, "Hello Molly," causing her host to jump from what she had been doing, then she turned and also greeted, "Hello Minerva," before she paused and gave her a welcome hug, then continued, "Harrys' outside training with his Martial Arts instructor and Hermione also wanted to talk to you about the Elective correspondence courses," Minerva nodded had already thought as much and had already started to make preparations, before she said, "Thank you, now I'll go see Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," deciding to head outside to talk with Harry first.

Outside of the Burrow and Harry was indeed training, with Bill and Charlie in a three on three duel and though Bill and Charlie had the better upper body strength, Harry had the upper hand in skill and speed, therefore he quickly overwhelmed them, before winning and that's when Professor McGonagall was seen exiting the house with the comment, "Mr. Potter, lets take this inside," and gestured to the door. Once Harry and McGonagall was seated in the lounge room the latter started with, "Mr. Potter, first I'd like to say that I'm proud that you've decided to do this and if they were here so would your parents," it was at that point Harry intercedes with, "Thank you professor," before the Professor continued, "Your welcome, and second is that are you sure this is how you wish to be educated?" with Harry nodding thoughtfully he says, "Yes Professor! However I'd like to drop Divination and pick up Ancient Ruins for school studies, and change my elective to Animagus Transformations or Elemental magic, is that possible?" although she had been taken aback, McGonagall couldn't help the rare smile gracing her features and replied, "Yes Mr. Potter! I'll make the preparations and they'll be finalized on the 31st of July," as she paused to receive the acceptance from Harry and then finished, "And now that's done, I'll shell go and find Miss Granger," before turning to the stairs of the house in her search of Hermione.


	3. Chapter 2-Quidditch Chaos and Chaos in g

_**Chapter 2-Quidditch Chaos and Chaos in general**_

Waking up early of the morning they were heading to where the Quidditch game, Harry and Sokichi woke up early without prompting, showered, changed and headed down for breakfast. Harry headed down stairs wearing: a white martial arts training robes, under an emerald green muggle style dragonhide trench robe with a gold leather sash belt and black hydrahide combat boot (all of which was magical but had appeared to look muggle), while Sokichi was wearing his standard muggle suit and fedora (in black instead of white), both of them had their drivers for a just in case purpose, before entering the kitchen and seeing that Molly was not up yet, Harry waved his hand at the stove causing it to light and various sized frying pans to lower on to the burners, the fridge causing it to open and sausages, bacon, rissoles (which he made early last night) and a carton of eggs to float out and towards the stove, after Harry separated the meat and began to fry them, he started work on the pancake and waffle batter, then he started cracking eggs into the smallest fry pan, then placed the waffle batter in the waffle iron and poured the pancake to make the first pancake, cracking his next set of eggs into the second smallest sized frying pans while the pancake browned.

The smells of breakfast cooking, brought Molly and Arthur down to the kitchen, where they saw Harry slaving away at the hot frying pans and Sokichi setting pictures of Apple, Pineapple, Orange and Pumpkin juices, as well as 2 large thermos' of coffee and tea. After 2 minutes, Harry served up large stacks of pancakes and waffles on a large plate, along with the eggs and bacon, the removed the sausages and rissoles from the oven they were been kept warm in, once he had finished Harry looked to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in stupor stares, they finally snapped out of the shock after Harry said, "Good morning Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley how did you sleep?" in questioning, as he placed a large plate of toast down, "Good morning Harry dear, we slept well last night!" replied Molly, before she eyed the set table and questioned, "Did you make all this yourself? Harry," when Harry had nodded she was about to ask, but Harry cut in as though he read her thoughts, saying, "I had an odd dream last night but it felt real as my scar had become inflamed and sore! So I and Sokichi came down as he'd already awoken himself and seeing that you'd not up cooking, I started cooking as it helps me calm down," he was a little sheepish at that last comment.

Soon the smells of the served breakfast had brought the rest of the occupants of the Burrow down to the kitchen a few minutes later, the first to enter was Ron whom launched himself at the table, right in front of the large serving tray of rissoles, serving himself five rissoles before grabbing his shovel – err knife and fork as the rest of family and Hermione entered the room, and Ron started to cram them down his throat saying, "These are good mum," while his mouth was full, his mother then chastised, "Ronald don't speak with your mouth full and it was Harry who made breakfast this morning, not me," that brought Hermiones attention away from her stack of 3 banana pancakes as she said to Harry, "You can cook this good?" when he nods, she asked, "How long have you being cooking for?" then a thoughtful look crossed Harrys face as he answers, "Since I was five years old! Petunia was a rubbish cook and could burn water if it were a solid form," Hermione had been exclaiming, 'You could have burnt yourself,' along with Molly Weasley.

As the rest of the inhabitants of that weren't apparating to the games tent grounds, started to serve themselves breakfast, Ron was getting to his second serving and just shovelling it down his throat, while most were looking at him in revulsion Harry just shook his head and made a mental note to give Mrs. Weasley the recipes. Several minutes later and it was time to head for the portkey location, so Mr. Weasley with help from the twins got Ron out the door (though Ron was still trying to cram another few rissoles down his throat), and they all headed towards the portkey. After walking for what seemed like hours, they heard a voice saying, "Arthur it's over here," that was when they all looked in the direction of the voice, Mr. Weasley then recognised the person and greeted, "Hi Amos, sorry were later but some of us couldn't stop eating long for enough time for us to come here," waving off the apology, the now named Amos asked for an introduction, "The red heads are mine: the twins; Fred and George, youngest son Ron and Ginny my only daughter, while these are family friends: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, along with Sokichi Narumi whose Harrys mentor in muggle Defense," introduced Arthur as each shook Amos' hand, before heading for the portkey which was: a manky old boot and they all grabbed on to it, before they were gone with a tug from behind the navel.

The odd sensation of portkey: a swirling mass of colours and being tugged by the navel, Harry prepared himself for the exit by triggering the magic that once lay dormant within him: Levimagus the power of self-propelled flight, and once the portkeys exit opened, Harry and the others (this time) were instructed to let go and then Harry flew in a circle picking up Ginny and Hermione in a double hug which got the former blushing unbelievably, while Ron landed on Harrys back and the Twins grabbed onto his legs, then Harry coasted to the ground allow the Twins to let go and landed himself, relieved to finally have Ron off of his back, then he let the girls slip out of his arms, however though Ginny had shown a bit of reluctance; as she was enjoying the feeling of her in his arms and promptly decided to lightly hug his left arm, but only to have Harry slip out of her grip and bought his hand around her waist, that was when Ginnys' body felt as if fireworks had gone off inside and headed off down the path to the camp grounds.

(A/N. Before you ask Sokichi somersaulted to the ground.)

Meanwhile back in the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts: Dumbledore was now going over his well thought out plan to get Harry into the Triwizard tournament in order to return Voldemort to power and full body, looking around his office, he sighed as there was a lot that could go wrong – though he removed all literature from the library, so no one could no how the true contract worked, but however that didn't stop the students owl ordering the books and there was no way to purchase every copy; to much money and Harrys independence forced on him by the Dursleys (which wasn't what he had paid them for, all those years ago), as Harry could just drop out of school if just to prove to the students and not loose his magic, to prove he is not a willing participant.

Now back at the camping grounds, Harry, Sokichi and Hermione were setting up the wizarding tents, while Fred and George retrieved some water, as Ron wandered around aimlessly and Ginny was adding extra muscle to help Hermione with the girls' tent, with Mr. Weasley trying to light the fire with no luck. Once the twins got back with the water and tents were put up, Harry then traced the Japanese rune for fire a slim five-sided star-like form, just over the fireplace and it then ignited, before the 3 older Weasley siblings appeared from the bush area apparition point.

Lunch had gone smoothly for the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Sokichi, with twins and Ron talking about the game, while Harry, Hermione and Ginny had gone into the Gaia Library (Harry had taught the 2 latter ones how enter it, after they continuously begged him to) reading a more about Quidditch for Hermione and Ginny or while Harry discovered a whole section on of the worlds citizens and began to read about Tom Marvolo Riddle. With 1 hour before the start of the game, Arthur went and retrieved Harry and the girls from the tent, when he'd entered he notice them in a trance like state and figured they were in the Gaia Library, but became worried as Harry began to go from pale to stark white and then from stark white to ghost like, "Harry," he called, that call forced the girls out of the library and to look at Harry also, then Ginny tried, "Harry, can you hear me?" as she wrapped her hands around Harrys waist and bringing him out of his section of the library, when Harry looked at her she asked, "What's wrong?" "I know how Voldemort survived that night, 14 years ago!" he had replied with an extremely shaky voice, at that point the rest of the Weasley reentered the tent, as Harry uttered the final word in a dark whisper, "Horcruxes!" to their unanswered question, as Arthur, Bill and Percy now went ghost white with Harry, "An item that one would seal a piece of their soul," the rest of the paled in realization (Well not Ron as he was thick headed), "And 2 of them I had just figured out of them, 1 of which is destroyed: the 1st Tom Riddles Dairy, while the other is a little more difficult; Myself – its how I gained Parseltounge, and he is also currently planning on using my blood in resurrection ritual, with the Triwizard tournament," he finished, which caused Ginny to go stark white and when Harry saw this, he wrapped her up in a hug while murmuring comfort into her ear.

An hour after Ginny normal colour began to return; she then started to return the hug and got a surprise as Harry pulled her into a light kiss on the lips, but it was short lived as Ron threw a cold kettle of water down Harry's back saying, "Okay pal, you need to cool off and we need to get to the Quidditch match," Ron had been so thick headed that he didn't understand the ramifications of what a Horcrux was, that then sobered everyone up and then they decided to talk the topic of Horcruxes back at the Burrow, before they then headed for the stands and as Harry was walking he caught up with Ginny and whispered the question, "Ginny, would honour me in being my girlfriend?" as the words left his lips, Ginny answered the yes punctually by flinging her arms around Harrys neck and capturing his lips with her own, causing them to topple over.

aSeveral minutes after Harry and Ginny collected themselves, while picking themselves off the ground, they then ran to catch up with the others. Once they caught up with the rest of the group, Harry went and bought 4 sets of Omnioculars and lent the 3 remaining sets to Ron, Hermione and Ginny saying to Ron, "You may return them to me, when you're done with them and therefore not considered charity," when Ron started to protest, while Hermione and Ginny accepted them without complaint, after that they headed for their seats in the Ministers box, where they had met the Bulgarian Minister and Harry had a bit of fun with Fudge as he introduced himself, "Hello Minister, my name is Harry Potter and it's a pleasure to meet you," in Fluent Bulgarian as he studied foreign languages after accessing the Gaia Library.

1 hour later and the Quidditch game started with the team mascots: The dancing veelas and gold throwing leprechaun, before the team players were introduction and the game was underway. The game was it usual melee of goal scoring, players getting hit by Bludgers and the seekers battling out for the Snitch, as well as the referee getting slapped for ogling a veela instead of the game. At the 5-hour mark of the game, was when the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum caught the snitch giving the team a 250 to 150 win for Bulgaria.

That night, after the game Harry was on his Laptop computer: making reservations for his and Ginnys date at a 3 star restaurant, when Arthur came in and he was pale, "Harry, finish what you are doing and go wake up Ron," hearing the urgency in his voice Harry finished the reservations and headed for the bedroom, to grab his driver and to wake Ron. Deciding first to retrieve his driver, before waking Ron would be easier, Harry went for his backpack and opened the main zip, extracting the Driver along with 3 silver tipped and 3 gold tipped Gaia Memories, before prodding Ron wake, along with saying, "Come on Ron, there's something wrong," with caused the boy in question to jerk up and then the two made for the tents front opening.

"Lookout, it's the Death Eaters," a voice screamed in panic, as Harry and Ron exited the tent, where the former turned towards the screams and saw the problem, then there was a, "Skull," being voiced as Sokichi activated his Gaia Memory, before he called, "Transform," as he became Kamen Rider Skull and dashed off firing tazer shots from his Skull Magnum, it was then Harry slapped his Double Driver on his waist and forming the belt around his waist, before he activated a black memory with a dragon stylised letter 'D' which called, "Dragon,", along with burnt silver memory with a knight stylised letter 'K' that voiced, "Knight," before Harry commanded, "Transform," plugging both memories into the appropriate slots of the Driver which intoned, "Dragon, Knight," when Harry activated them causing the black and silver, scalemail and chainmail to magnetically flood onto his body, while a dragonfoot shield stylized sheath appeared in his hand. Once Harry was in his armour he dashed after his mentor.

As the battle ensued it was: Death Eaters vs. Aurors and Kamen Riders, but only the Riders had a the advantage, due to the fact that the Eaters were caught off guard close combat of Double Riders' shield and sword strikes, and the energy bullets of Skulls' Skull Magnum, dealing more damage to their forces, before a dark call bellowed through the field, "Morsmorde," which oddly caused the D.E.'s to escape in fear, but not before one of the Death Eaters with: silvery blond hair peaking threw his robes, said in a familiar tone, "Well not even the return of the dark lord will deny me the satisfaction of ridding this perfect world of these bloodtraitors," before sending several sickly green curse at the Weasleys, but Double Rider had other plans as he launched his shield in a Captain America like manner allowing him to block all the curses, before returning in a boomerang-like form, smacking the caster out on it way back.


	4. Chapter 3-Diagon Alley plus Harry and Gi

_**Chapter 3-Diagon Alley plus Harry and Ginnys date**_

1 week after the World cup and the chaos after it, and Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione, decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley at the request of Harry and Hermione because: Hermione had a book she wanted to pick up and Harry needed to sign his Family vault/s into his name, so waking on the Monday after the match, Harry showered and change into his: black cargo pants with a black vest over a scarlet long-sleeved shirt which had an embossed open-winged phoenix in flight on the back and black cross-trainers with a wolf motifs on the toes of the shoes and belt buckle, before heading down to the kitchen.

(A/N I'm making the wolf one of the Potter family symbols, along with the phoenix.)

After entering the kitchen, Harry found Mrs. Weasley had started cooking breakfast, while Mr. Weasley was reading the Prophet and occasionally taking a sip from steam cup of tea, "Good morning Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley," announced Harry, before he retrieved a picture of apple juice set on the table and poured a cup, then they both called, "Morning Harry," it was just your standard morning greeting, then Mrs. Weasley served him a plate of sausages, bacon and eggs and then greeted him in a hug. Several minutes later Hermione and Ginny trudged groggily into the kitchen, while saying good morning to the Weasley parents while Ginny also kissed Harry on the cheek and sat beside him. Then Bill and Charlie came down for breakfast, before the rest of the house showed up (Ron practically face planted his plate as soon as he sat at the table though).

Several hours after breakfast was finished, Bill decided that it would more prudent to take Harry to Gringotts with him, on his way to receive his new assignment and as Harry had already changed, Bill returned to his room to change before he returned and headed threw the fireplace. Arriving at the floo point of Gringotts the Wizarding bank, Harry and Bill stumbled out of the fireplace, before Bill escorted Harry to the Inheritance Department and greeted the Goblin, "Master Breakjaw, I have Mr. Potter with me," when the goblin now named Breakjaw looked up, he replied, "Thank you Curse Breaker Weasley, you may take the month off we need no help," before staring down – well up to Harry and continued, "Mr. Potter please come this way and present your emancipation papers," as he bowed and gestured to his office, Harry then came into the office and sat down.

After Harry was seated and the goblin Breakjaw had retrieved the file on the Potter Family estate, once they were both sorted Breakjaw announced, "Mr. Potter, now that your now considered an adult, you're now entitled to receive your full inheritance: 6 family vaults of the Houses of; Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, Pendragon, Flamel and Slytherin (By conquest), as well as several manors and castles that have now been transferred into your account," Harry now in shock, even when he had traced his origins and had known he would inherit their vaults (except Flamel and Slytherin), just nodded and signed his signature, before asking, "So how did become the Heir of the Flamels and Slytherins, Master Goblin?" in a respectful tone, as the shock of surprise graced the features of the goblins, he quickly answered, "The Flamel family named you as their heir 3 years ago, to thank you for keeping the their creation safe and you are Slytherins Heir by conquest, as you've defeated Tom Riddle Jr. the last blood heir and fulfilling the terms of the prophecy in the process?"

1 hour later, Harry was now on the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley headed for a custom wandmaker as he felt his wand was lagging a little, near the entrance of Nocturn Alley with Bill by his side, though he had felt it unnecessary, but couldn't argue that he'd be yelled at by Mrs. Weasley for going off by himself, so they headed out and into the shop with a sign displaying: [_Griffiths Custom casters. Since 355 B.C._], once inside Harry and Bill were greeted gentleman of mid 40's whom asked, "May help you or are you lost?" in tone that conveyed complete boredom like it was, as if he had better things to do, at that point Harry spoke up, "I'm looking to have a custom wand made, the one I bought from Olivanders is doing me no favours," at this the man brighten considerably and replied, "Of course, lets start the process with choosing your wood," before leading him to the back of the shop and into the wood yard, once in the yard the shop-keep instructed, "First, close your eyes and sense where your magic pulls you to," that was where Harry closed his eyes and began to sense where to go.

After a minute of – for the lack of a better word, feeling around, Harry came across a perfect match, so he picked it up and brought it back in, to show Griffiths, whom responded, "Very well done Mr. Potter," before saying, "That wood is called Phoenixian holly," in identifying the type of wood, he then explained, "It's comes type of Holly tree that is fertilized by phoenix ashes both: Egg shell (which catch fire when a phoenix hatches) and rebirth ashes," had then finished with, "Now to shape the wood in the form that works for you, close your eyes, look deep inside and the commands will come," Harry did as requested.

'_Meld, shape, form,__'_ were the commands flooding threw Harrys mind, as he felt the wood in his hand melt and change shape, before the wood felt right in his hand and then he opened his eyes and marvelled at his handy work, the woods shape was: a formfitting handle, its hilt was similar in appearance to that of a phoenix head with its mouth open and the rest of the shaft looked as though it was made of fire twisting around in a twister with a small hole in the top of it, "Excellent, a just form for one such as yourself," delighted Griffiths, before he then lead Harry over to an area there was different jars labelled with things like: [_Tail Feathers of Moltres_] and vials marked like: [_Runespoor Venom, exploration date_ 1999 A.D.] that was where Griffiths opened the jars and uncorked the vials, before saying, "Okay, now the cores, just wave the wand over each jar or vial and see what happens."

As Harry waved his wand over each items, the bird head made the wooden firestorm shaft lash out and swallow a Moltres feather, then drank the blood of a Hyozanryu, bite down on the shavings of the Hammer of Thor, chewed down the scales of a Ryuki and ate the heartstring of a Shenlong, before the wand glowed gold and the small hole closed, then Griffiths spoke, "Well Mr. Potter, in the words of Mr. Ollivander, Give it a wave," Harry then gave his new wand a wave, causing sparks of: Gold, Silver, Black, Red and Blue to burst from the wands tip, then after 10 minutes and the sparks subsided Harry said, "It's Perfect," then asked, "How much do I owe you?" "Well the wood and cores are the rarest of items, so 300 Galleons! Should cover it," was Harrys immediate answer, then Harry parted with 3 one hundred Galleon notes, before tipping him with 2 twenty Galleon notes, paying for a wand holster: Gold dragonhide with anti-summoning/disarming, cleaning and destruction charms, Harry and Bill returned to Diagon Alley, to meet up with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione at the bookstore.

As Harry and Bill entered Flourish and Blotts, Harry could already see: Hermione dragging Ron around, as the latter had been recruited to lug the formers selection of books, as she searched other topics and then Harry caught sight of Ginny, the twins and Charlie, whom were struggling control their mirth, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just had a look of amusement at their sons predicament. Its then that Harry decide to ask Ginny, if she'd like to go look at the other stores while Hermione chose her books, when Ginny had nodded Harry said, "Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I are thinking of looking around in some of the other stores," when she nodded and said, "Okay dear, but be careful," Harry then led Ginny out and into the Alley.

While out on the Alley, Ginny dragged Harry to a wizarding clothing store – which took a muggle approach to magical fabric, though Harry had gone there to get his biker equipment so he knew about it and let him be taken there. Once in the shop, Ginny went for the rack with the sundresses, while Harry started looking at the tuxedoes, before he moved to formal gowns, where he eyed a ruby red dress, that he'd believed Ginny would look great in and when the teller notice this, she went over and informed, "The dress is made of the wing-hide of a Japanese Rubinoid dragon, very rare, very expensive," but Harry didn't care about and bought out 4 100 Galleon notes, saying that he'd take it in her measurements and a tux made of Asian Onyxian Serpent hide, while having the former wrapped in Gryffindor collared paper, that put the shop keep in to shock, but she was coherent enough to up the price 650 Galleons and Harry was happy to pay the extra 250. When Ginny was finished browsing and Harry had shrunk both of his purchases, they're left for their next stop: Quality Quidditch.

(A/N Harry has the skills to correctly guess the clothing measurement of those around him.)

At Quality Quidditch, Harry bought: a new pair of seeker gloves, an actual Quidditch set and a couple of catalogs from broom makers, while Ginny scoped out the Chaser gear, thinking she try out for the team when a spot became available. As Harry had his new packages shrunk, Ginny was now looking at the stocked brooms and Harry went over to her he said, "Come on lets not tempt too much more fate, with your Mother," as he then led her from the shop and back to the Cauldron for lunch.

1 week after Harry and the others went to the Alley, was when Ginny was going to have her birthday, as well as her date with Harry was on the weekend after and so Harry had decided to give her the dress bought in the Alley. So the day before Ginnys birthday had come and Harry had unshrink the wrapped dress, as he kept it shrunk while he had it hidden during that time and had it ready for her, when she was awake, before he got changed and headed down stairs to the kitchen, once down in the kitchen, Harry saw Molly and Arthur hard at work; setting up for Ginnys birthday breakfast and to which he had joined in making his own recipes: Rissoles, Fruit mix pancakes and home made; Chicken, Beef, Pork and Cheese variations of sausages.

1 hour later and Ginny woke up excited, it was her birthday and she then headed for the shower, before changing and heading down stairs. Down stairs she had found a large pile of presents on the coffee table and the sounds of what she'd believe was her mother in the kitchen cooking her birthday breakfast. Entering the kitchen Ginny found to her surprise and delight, that not only was her mother hard at work, but her father and new boyfriend as well working on the feast, which consisted of: Harrys Rissoles, sausages, eggs, bacon, fruit, pancakes and cereal. When Harry was transferring another fry pan of sausages to the serving platter, he notice Ginny had entered room and greeted, "good morning, Ginny," as he finished what he was doing se he could hug her and that prompted a chain reaction of hugs she received from her parents.

An hour after the rest of the family and Hermione came down the stair (with Ron darting across to the rissoles), they ate breakfast in a Weasley manner, before the presents were given, were she'd gotten: knitted clothes from her parents, books on curse breaking from Bill, painted scenery of Romania from Charlie, Quill set for Percy, a pouch of Galleons won by the twins and nothing from Ron (He was as slack in family affairs as he was at school), that had angered Ginny, but when Harry arrived with his present and she unwrapped it, Ginny forgot about Ron and launched herself into Harrys arms capturing his lips on the way.

With the new wards to keep the Bludgers from entering the nearby town, Ginny said she'd like to play a bit of Quidditch and so with that decided the family exited the house and headed for the pitch. Quidditch was a seeker duel between Harry and Ginny (though she wanted to be a chaser), while Bill vs. Charlie as chasers and Ron goal keeping, while the twins ran interference for both teams with Molly, Arthur and Hermione spectating. As the game progressed, Molly and Arthur watched with pride as Ginny kept up with Harry, they both grabbed the snitch at the time and left the scores at 300 apiece.

Now with Ginnys birthday over, Harry and Ginny was now thinking about their date on the weekend after it, so with Harry back at the Dojo with Sokichi (Sorry I came close to forgetting him and I also decided to send Harry home for a bit of the summer.), where he was in front of a full length mirror, inspecting his tux and trying to tame his hair. At the Burrow, Ginny was having another problem – the dress looked awesome on her, but the problem was: her only high heeded footwear were, a pair of stilettos that didn't match her new dress, so she decided to lose a bit height for comfort and balance, with a pair of red ballet flats (She also realized that she'd riding on Harry bike).

With Harry now ready, swung his right leg over his motorbike and kicked it to life, then exited the drive and the street towards the Burrow. In the Burrow, the now ready and pacing Ginny wore a trench in the floor, with Molly and Hermione watching amused, when they heard the familiar bellow of Harrys bike, while Harry was heading into the Burrows drive and then saw the girls coming out of the front door, after Harry stopped Molly asked, "Where are you going out to?" when Harry looked at and answered, "To the Cracked Pot! It's a muggle restaurant I owned via winning a muggle cooking competition, when I was 7 years old and has the ratings of 3 star," then tossed a helmet to Ginny, who of which place on her head and swung her own leg over Harrys bike and held on to him, before Harry said that he'd have her back by 10pm and then they headed to the restaurant.

At the Cracked Pot, Harry and Ginny were treated to a large roast beef with all the trimmings, as well as muggle lemonade, which had got Ginny politely burping. Ending dinner with a dessert of chocolate and strawberry ice cream, headed out for a romantic walk along the beach and then they swung their legs back over Harry's bike and head for the cinemas. At the cinemas, Harry and Ginny watched a classic love story movie, chosen by Ginny and with popcorn, chocolate and muggle sodas sat in their seats and enjoyed the movie before heading back to the Burrow for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 4-Start of the new term, the Tri

_**Chapter 4-Start of the new term, the Triwizard takedown**_

With the first of September approaching, Ron who had not even looked at his homework was now been locked in his room and forced to finish his work, under the threat of having his games taking off him and his movements restricted by his mother, so while Ron was doing his homework, Hermione and Harrys tutors for their Elective correspondence course of Ward Construction and Destruction, had began to finish their courses with the different types of Blood Wards and their accompanying Blood Charms, with Bill assisting as he is the expert. While in Scotland, Dumbledore worked on modifying the Goblet of Fire (which can only be done with Dark magic) to accept Harrys name and select his name when the selections would be announced, then back at the Burrow, Harry was now getting in a few tai chi kites, Hermione went back into the Gaia Library with Ginny and Ron was still in lock down as he finished his work, while the rest of the Weasleys had been doing their own thing: The twins were making things explode, Percy and Arthur had gone to work, Molly was reading one of Harrys recipe book, Charlie was on a date and Bill had gone to Gringotts.

It was now the 1st of September at 6:30 am in the morning, and Harry and Molly (both had been up since 5am) were up with Arthur with: Molly preparing breakfast, Tea, Coffee and Juice, while Harry was making roast meat and salad sandwiches/rolls for the train ride and workers lunches out of the leftovers from Harry and Ginnys birthdays. Then the smells of Mollys' cooking brought Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny down 30 minutes later, and then Percy, Charlie and Bill came down an hour later, when the latter's saw Harrys gourmet lunches been made, their months began to water. 2 hours after Ron came down, it was time to really think of leaving for the station and so after he finished his mother just cast cleaning and refreshing charms on him before transfiguring his p.j.'s to muggle clothes, before rushing them to the ministry provided car and Harry used his motorbike.

Once at the station, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley were scrambling to the gate before the Hogwarts express left. Once threw the barrier to 9 and 3 quarters, Harry tossed the keys of his bike to Charlie, with the words, "Keep her safe, Charlie," before hoisting Ginnys trunk onto the train. Then while finding a seat, Harry and Ginny ran into Ginny's friend Luna Lovegood, so they decided to find one together and sat with each other all the way to the school. (Ron is not speaking with Harry because he's upset about having Ginny as Harry's girlfriend [therefore Ron is sitting with Dean and Seamus, while Hermione fed up with Rons childish antics is sitting with girlfriends she had from: Slytherin; Astoria Greengrass, and others from the other house])

In Harry's compartment, Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom, whom the latter revealed they had dating since July and 1 hour later Luna's boyfriend joined Ginny, Luna and Harry; Rolf Scamander showed up and joined in the ride to school. By the time the train got halfway to school, Harry began to get an odd feeling and it wasn't from the girl sitting on his lap (Ginny), it coming from the fact that Malfoy had not reared his ugly head and shown up to insult them, but he had heard the sounds of fighting coming from Rons compartment and evidently, Ron had started a fight with Malfoy.

As the fight ensoluthed with: Ron and Malfoy, Harry just closed and locked his compartment door, plus added: locking charms, silencing charms and then sat back down, with Ginny sitting in his lap. At the half an hour mark before reaching Hogsmeade station, Harry dispelled the charms around the door so the girls, could go to trains bathroom facilities and get changed into their school robes, this was when they all heard that the fight was still going on and as Harry sighed, he decided it was time to stop it before Ron got in trouble and therefore Snape will try and pin it on him.

So walking down the corridors of the train, Harry headed for where Ron was fighting with Draco, once he got there and saw the damage already done, Harry waved his hands at both of his targets, causing them to separate and flying into the walls behind them, then went to stand in front of them both and say, "That is quite enough, were half an hour away from Hogsmeade and if you don't stop Ronald," while glaring at said individual, whom cringed at the fiery stare directed at him, when Harry continued, "Snape would simply find a way to have both of us expelled," then he directed his glare to the Gryffindors in Ron compartment and shouted, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET PUNISHED? HMM?" as he continued on, Seamus and Dean went ghost white (yeah I know quite an accomplishment for Dean huh?), before left, leaving Draco and Ron, attached to the walls and returned to his compartment.

After returning to his compartment, Harry, Neville and Rolf change into their school robes, while waiting for the girls to return, started a rare game of 3 way chess and once the girls returned, Hogsmeade village came into sight. With a high pitched screech, as the Hogwarts Express pilot stamped on the anchors and made the train slow to a crawl, before coming to a complete halt at the station, where the firsties were sent to the docks with Hagrid, while the second and above years headed for the carriages.

**Time Skip (insert whatever time you please)**

Now in the Great Hall, at the head table, Albus Dumbledore sat and watched the returning students take their seats from: where they sat, to where their friends sat thinking, '_ah, my future pawns and subjects, here for another bigotry filled lesson in mag-_' his thoughts whoever, were cut off at the knees, by the appearance of Harry walking hand in hand towards Gryffindor table and that's when the unwielding and unyielding fear gripped his soul, '_The love potions? Why aren't they working?_' he thought, Harry can't have any emotional attachments, if what little of his plans were to still work.

_**Thought skip threw Dumbledore plans of separating them**_

Back to Harry, where Ginny leaned contently against as they watched the sorting of the First year students into their new dorms, clapping, cheering or laughing as the students were sorted or one tripped over. After a while Harry began to feel a presents in his mind, recognizing the legimency as the presents, Harry skillfully deflected the probe towards a rather known perverted (only because looks at a lot of tits, however he doesn't touch or thinks of those too young for him) member of the Slytherin House, before surveying the head table for his likely candidate: Professor Snape, but however Snape was watching the sorting ceremony and not looking at him, so he moved to his 2nd likely candidate: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, whom was looking directly at him, shocked out of his mind and was beginning to turn red (From enjoyment of course).

After the sorting of the students was over, a slightly pink faced Dumbledore to address the masses, as it were, talking about: the new professor, the school rules, out of bounds area, banned item list and of course the Triwizard Tournament, which was taking place, instead of the Quidditch house cup and delivered a warning about entering – though Harry had not been fouled of this, knowing this from his reading of the Gaia Libraries Autobiography of Dumbledore and had discovered that Dumbledore was to trick him into competing.

30 minutes after the speech given by Dumbledore ended, he then gave the introductions to the visiting schools of: Durnstrang and Bueaxbatons to the school (Watch the school intro in the Goblet of Fire Movie) as they entered the hall, with their Headmasters: Igor Karkarof and Olympe Maxime, before taking a seat with Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Then after the visiting schools were seated, Dumbledore started on a new topic of discussion, which was completely ignored by the male students of Hogwarts – save two: Harry; whom was accessing the Biography of Alastor Moody and therefore to busy to care, and Ron; whom was swiveling between looking hungry at the French girls, while also staring awe struck at Victor Krum and therefore completely missed everything.

Then finally the talking had stopped and the students went to their respective common rooms/tents (to read ahead in their classes [the Ravenclaws, Hermione and Harry]) or to their beds (Every lazy student).


	6. Classes and the selections surprise

_**Chapter 5-Classes and the selections surprise**_

The day after the arrival of the Hogwarts was a Monday and as such, the early risers of the students –namely: the Ravenclaw house, Hermione, Ginny and Harry, awoke at 6:00am that morning, showered and changed, before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Twenty minutes later in the Gryffindor common room, Harry left the boys dorm: showered, dressed and ready for his first set of classes, where he headed down t he stairs of the boys dorm and entered the main common room itself, he found that Hermione and Ginny were waiting for him, the he greeted them in a, "Good mornings," to the both and gave Ginny a kiss, while simply hugging Hermione, before he said, "Well why not let the lazy ones sleep in and we get a better pick of breakfast food that have been served?" the girls just nodded, knowing full well that none of their friends would be up yet (nor this early) and then allowed Harry to lead them out threw the portrait.

After an ungodly amount of hours, the trio reached the Great Hall; when they saw that Viktor Krum was sitting at the Slytherin table alone and Harry decided to go over, invite him to sit with them and eat. Accepting the invitation, Viktor moved to the Gryffindor to and ate with Harry and the others, while having a deep conversation about their 2 schools, the tournament about to be played (to which Viktor agreed with Harry that it would be a good way for an enemy to kill him and/or resurrect Voldemort) and then finally move on to Quidditch, where Harry offered to help him with a seeker match for a more realistic setting and Viktor agreed wearingly.

After finishing a satisfactory breakfast, Harry, Ginny and Viktor made to leave the Hall, with a request from the 2 formers to Hermione to collect their time tables. Stopping on the way to the Quidditch pitch, to retrieve their brooms: 2 Firebolts and a Nimbus 900 (Which Harry had taken from his vault before school), from the broom shed and entered the pitch with Harry and Viktor lugging the trunk of Quidditch balls. After the snitch was released from its holder, Harry, Viktor and Ginny launched into the air, before they began their patrols of the pitch and sooner or later began to draw a crowd, as the rest of the students of the three schools woke up, from their perspective beds and headed for the Hall.

Three minutes into the practice session, Harry, Viktor and Ginny were coming up empty, when a flicker of gold caught the attention of Harry: it hovering a few feet above the ground, from where he was gliding (at fifty feet) and he tore after, in a steep dive that was in reminiscence of his first year, he then increased his speed when he noticed Ginny and Viktor darting after him and then the snitch flew off in another direction, making Harry pull up hard, though he'd gone so low that his toes dragged along the grass as he pulled out of the dive and then he stood up on the handle and surfed 1 foot above the ground a few meters, before plucking the snitch out of the air, while he tipped the broom up, to a more easier dismount height and then swung his leg out the broom, then he held the snitch a loft showing his victory, much to the surprise and shock of those, in attendance.

After Viktor and Ginny returned to the ground, Hermione was already there – handing Harry his time table, before moving over to Ginny with hers and said, "Great flying Ginny, it looks as though we've got a good sup' for when Harry is unable to play," as she handed Ginny's time table over. A minute after, the students that were on the pitch return the inside of the school, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Viktor then started to their quarters/dorms, to pack their brooms away and retrieve their school equipment (the visiting still need to keep up with the schoolwork), before returning back to the Gryffindor table, which now held a stuffing his face Ron, Seamus and Dean, then they took their seats (as faraway from the human pigs as possible) and read their line up for their days classes:

[_**Name: **__Harry Potter_

_**Year: **__4_

_**Classes: Days: times:**_

_Elemental Magic| Monday, Thursday & Friday| 2:00pm, 9:00am & 4:00pm._

_Transfiguration | Monday, Tuesday & Thursday| 10:00am, 4:00pm & 2:00pm._

_Potions| Tuesday, Wednesday & Friday| 2:00pm, 9:00am&2:00pm._

_History| Monday| 3:00pm._

_Herbology| Wednesday, Thursday & Friday| 2:00pm, 4:00pm & 10:00am._

_Astronomy| Monday, Tuesday & Wednesday| 9:00pm All three nights._

_Defence| Tuesday, Wednesday & Thursday| 10:00am, 7:30am & 8:00am_

_Charms| Monday & Friday| 9:00am&11:00am_

_CoMC| Wednesday & Friday| 8:30am & 1:30pm_

_Lunch (starts)| everyday| 11:30am_

_Dinner (Starts)| everynight| 5:30pm_]

Now as the day was: Wednesday Harry prepared for the classes he had that day, before heading out of the hall, with Ginny and Hermione in toe.

Then as the school weeks went on, the Gryffindor Fourth years were introduced to: Blast-ended Skrewts, different Poisons and their Antidotes, more Goblin war history, Elemental identification, Switching Spells, Summoning Charms, Gillyweed properties, consolational significant and the Unforgivable Curses, and Harry was loving the chance to be free of his old reform of been unable to overtake his Cousin in his studies.

In the weeks before the champion selection on Halloween night, Harry found out he was the first ever wizard to control the element of Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure), meaning: he has the potential to control all elements including life and death. Then the day before the champion selection, Harry now had full control over half of the base elements of: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Mind, and Metal, mastering: Wind, Mind and Metal in four days of indentifying his element and then another two days later, he mastered: Fire, Earth and Water.

"Now it is time for the Champion selections," Dumbledore started (Hoping in all hope that: Harry had no idea how magical contracts work and would not make to much fuss), as the students of all the school were seated in the hall, and the Goblet of Fire was placed directly in the middle of the room and then Dumbledore continued to instructed the students, before turning his attention to the goblet, which now had a crimson flame instead of the now blue and then the fire spat out it's first name, then Dumbledore read the scrap of parchment out loud, "the Hogwarts Champion: 'Cedric Diggory,'" after he pluck it from the air and got a roar of approval from the crowd, then the fire shot the next name out, which read, 'Fleur Delacour,' and for the 3rd time the fire shot out the name, 'Viktor Krum.'

With all three champions names read out, Dumbledore panicked he needed Harrys name to be chosen for his plans to revive Voldemort, but then when his hopes of his plan lost – Goblets fire flared a bright red and spat out a fourth and final name, to which Dumbledore triumphantly read loudly, "Harry Potter," to the hall.


End file.
